Fliany Family Revisited/Trivia
The twins are still fans of Hello Kitty, PB&J Otter and Dora the Explorer. They also still take ballet classes. They also like Curious George and My Little Pony. *There is a rumor that Blake may have gotten his girlfriend pregnant *the 123 additional schools Blake was kicked out of: #Betage Senior High School #Commack High School #Clarence Senior High School #Walt Whitman High School #Pleasantville High School #Maspeth High School #Fiorello H. Laguardia High School of Music & Art & Performing Arts #Jamesville-Dewitt High School #NYC Lab High School for Collaborative Studies #Ardsley High School #Fayetteville-Manlius Senior High School #Bethlehem Central Senior High School #Green Meadow Waldorf School #Brighton High School #Great Neck North High School #Bard High School Early College Queens #Smithtown High School Western Campus #South Side High School #White Palins Senior High School #Somers Senior High School #Penfield Senior High School #Westhampton Beach Senior High School #Fairport Senior High School #Scholar's Academy #Half Hallow Hills High School East #Byram Hills High School #Herricks High School #Mamaroneck High School #P.S. 195 - City Honors School #Clarkstown South Senior High School #Williamsville South High School #Yorktown High School #Locust Valley High School #Wellington C. Mepham School #Bay Shore Senior High School #Massapequa High School #Clarkstown North Senior High School #Millenium Brooklyn High School #Thomas High School #Nyack Senior High School #Shaker High School #Honeoye Falls-Lima Senior High School #Sanford H. Calhoun High School #Tapan Zee High School #Suffern Senior High School #Leon M. Goldstein High School for the Sciences #Rye Neck Senior High School #Manhasset Secondary School #Rye High School #Scarsdale Senior High School #Victor Senior High School #North Shore Senior High School #Harrison High School #Williamsville North High School #Eastchester Senior High School #Sleepy Hallow High School #Croton-Harmon High School #Ward Melville Senior High School #Smothtown Christian School #The Beacon School #Hastings High School #Queens High School for the Sciences at York College #Pittsford Sutherland High School #Blind Brook High School #Oceanside High School #Garden City High School #The Brooklyn Latin School #Bard High School Early College #John Jay High School #Eleanor Roosevelt High School #Pittsford-Mendon High School #Syosset Senior High Schoo #Harborfields High School #Plainview-Old Bethpage John F. Kennedy High School #Lynbrook Senior High School #The Beekman School #Earl L. Vandermeulen High School #Manhattan Center for Science & Mathematics #Huntington High School #New Hartford Senior High School #John F. Kennedy High School #Niskayuna High School #George W. Hewlett High School #New Explorations into Science, Technology & Math School #Ithaca Senior High School #Briarcliff High School #Bronxville High School #Wheatley School #Fox Lane High School #Baccalaureate School for Global Education #Horace Greeley High School #Roslyn High School #Pelham Memorial High School #Colombia Secondary School #Vestal Senior High School #Francis Lewis High School #Williamsville East High School #Half Hollow Hills High School #Edgemont Senior High School #Mount Sinai High School #Wantagh Senior High School #Midwood High School at Brooklyn College #Irondequoit High School #Cold Spring Harbor High School #Cornwall Central High School #Guilderland High School #Southampton High School #Lansing High School #Santa Margarita Catholic High School #Charles W. Baker High School #Sayville High School #New Paltz Senior High School #Carle Place Middle Senior High School #Lakeland High School #Irvington High School #Manhattan Hunter Science High School #Spackenkill High School #Ossining High School #The Knox School #Paul D. schreiber High School #High School of American Studies at Lehman College #Brooklyn Technical High School #High School Math Science & Engineering at The City College of New York Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Revisited Family Episodes